


False Hope

by TheHamsterJedi



Series: Rebels Imagines [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHamsterJedi/pseuds/TheHamsterJedi
Summary: Imagine Sabine telling Hera after the battle of Endor that she will look for Ezra and Hera Believes he's dead.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren
Series: Rebels Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767637
Kudos: 15





	False Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello angst, it's me again, back with a little angsty emotional fic.  
> I certainly do believe Hera thinks that Ezra is dead so she can move on with her life and not cling to a false hope while Sabine is the complete opposite.  
> Enjoy reading.

The brain of Sabine Wren couldn't comprehend that the rebels just won the war. It's a strange feeling, fighting for a cause for more than a decade and winning! Sabine couldn't believe that they're free now, that they don't have to run and hide anymore. It's almost overwhelming to think about it, but she does have a new purpose, finding her best friend who was lost 6 years ago, a new goal set in mind, and she promised herself that she won't stop until she gets him back or see his corpse.

Sabine walked around what used to be the rebel base, but now just a place full of memories and war cries. She didn't have her helmet on her, she didn't worry, everyone in the rebellion recognized her anyways. Any rebel would recognize a member of the Ghost crew walking by, the fearless squad who liberated an entire planet from the clutches of the empire on their own, the spark of hope that ignited the passion to fight, the will to be free.

Sabine walked casually around looking for a certain green skinned twi'lek, or more accurately the VCX-100 light freighter that she called home for the last decade or so. In the main hangar bay, the Ghost was parked in one of the spots on the side, hidden from the side view, but visible when you enter the bay directly from the front. The ramp was lowered and Sabine heard a faint laugh from inside, belonging to the green haired child who she loves so much. Sabine boarded the ship in light but quick steps, alerting whoever was inside to her presence. Jacen Syndulla dropped the stuffed lothcat he always carried around and ran straight to Bean's open arms. Sabine lifted him off the ground making a fake grunt "You got heavy since I last saw you, spectre 7, what's your secret?" she looked at him with serious but a playful face, Jacen just giggled and hugged her, and Sabine chuckled.

Hera Syndulla emerged from the cockpit at the new but familiar voice in her cargo bay with a wide smile on her face, she passed her orange astromech and went closer to Sabine.

Sabine brought Jacen back to the ground and he ran off to play with Chopper leaving the 2 females alone. Sabine looked at Hera with a teary smile and hugged her tightly "I never thought this day would come, I'm glad you're okay" Sabine said with her voice muffled against Hera's flight suit. Hera returned the hug while shedding a tear "I can't believe we made it, I missed you spectre 5"

Sabine settled with a smile, and Hera signaled her to go the booth around the dejarik table while Hera prepared nice two cups of caf. Sabine's eyes traveled around the room they were in, treasuring every corner in her memory, she definitely did miss home, but she has to go away soon.

Hera brought the two cups to the table and sat down facing Sabine, the smile never leaving her face, "There's so much I want to tell you, but that can wait for now, How are you right now? How's Lothal?" Hera excitedly asked. 

Sabine sighed, and said "Lothal is okay, the attack we all anticipated never came, and that leaves the planet with a defense system against any attack, we'll be ready. But that's not what I came to you for", focusing on Hera's eyes to see her reaction. 

"Well, What did you come for?" Hera asked, almost with monotone voice and no reaction. Sabine took a breath, looked down, finding her nails interesting and quietly said "Ahsoka's back, and I will go with her to search for Ezra" Sabine looked back at Hera awaiting her response.

The smile faded from Hera's face, and she straightened her posture slightly "Ahsoka's back? Are you serious? If she has been alive all this time, why didn't she come back?" Hera asked quickly with a hint of anger lacing her voice. Sabine shook her head a littlle and answered "I don't why she didn't come back, all she's told me that Ezra saved her back when he entered the temple on Lothal, he saved her from Malachor" 

Hera's face hardened a bit and she replied "well, now you are going to accompany her to find Ezra in this entire galaxy? Do you even think he's alive at this point?" 

Sabine's face had a hurt expression "Hera, don't say that, you know he's alive" she almost whispered. Hera harshly shook her head "No, I don't know that, If I wanted to believe he's alive, I wouldn't have fought this war for him and Kanan, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, and i wouldn't have had the ability to raise my son, so no I don't think he is alive" Hera shouted.

An angered look took over Sabine "So, Now you're giving up on him? Huh? After all he's done to us? I thought he meant something to you" She almost spit out the last part.

Hera looked shocked for a moment before neutralizing her demeanor and had a soft look in her eyes "Of course he means something to me Sabine, I see him as my son, Force, I wouldn't want anything else than having him safe in his bed, but I won't cling myself to a false hope just to be shattered again, I lost them both in one week Sabine! I'm not ready to lose him again" Hera replied with tears threatening to spill from her emerald orbs.

Sabine's expression softened a bit and said "Hera, I need you to look me straight in the eyes and tell me, if there was a 1% chance that Kanan is still alive, wouldn't you tear this galaxy apart to find him?" 

Hera sighed "But he's dead, and I can't change it. I can't change Ezra's fate either, I have to move on, or I won't escape my memories" she answered sorrowfully.

Sabine looked down ashamed that she brought Kanan up, but a hard look appeared in her face and she said "I'm willing to take this chance to find him, either him or his corpse, but I won't stay like this not knowing where he is. He is counting on me to find him and I won't let him down." 

Here smiled slightly and whispered "I know you won't, but please, prepare yourself for what might happen." she stood up and continued "I'll wait for your report, spectre 5, you're dismissed", Sabine chuckled and hugged Hera saying "Sir, yes, Sir" and left the room.

Hera looked up and whispered "I hope he's alive somewhere, I want him back" her eyes glazing over with unshed tears and walked away to play with her son.

Sabine descended from the ramp and went to her-his ship, the Gauntlet, now painted orange and blue, Ezra's favorite colors, instead of the nightmarish black and red that reminded them of the horned demon. She put a fist on her chest and swore to herself "I won't let you down, Hera, I won't let you both down" and with that, she started up the ship, and set coordinates for Lothal, to meet up with Ahsoka to _**bring Ezra home.**_


End file.
